Rose and the Exorcist
by 120xion
Summary: Rosetta was visiting Japan when she's transported into Blue Exorcist world. Trying to get back home, she joins the True Cross in order to get back and powers she hasn't known of she had. But faces obstacles along the way like love and tears. OCxRin and OCx Yukio
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so, sends comments and tell me how you think about.

In a bright, summer morning, my uncle and I were visiting my cousin's home land in Japan. My dad and my uncle were born in Ireland, while my mom was born in Mexico but her family were born in Spain, so we have connections of family members in different places in the world. We were going to see the garden at the Saiho-ji temple in Kyoto. I told my cousin if she wanted to come, but she has school work so she'll come later when she's done. When we came to the temple it was amazing to see the scenery, but my uncle kept sneezing on so he went inside the temple and told me to look around.

"I going to be in here for a while and take some medicine for my allergies, so don't go off into the woods like in every movie."

"I'm not that of an idiot to know that, I'm worrying about you getting into those situations. Don't you remember when we came here when I was seven, you get lost in the city and I have to call the police to find you. And didn't dad tell me when you first came to Japan, you wondered into the city and became lost within twenty minutes, and he had to call the police too."

"Why do you have to be so cruel? You're just like your dad!" T-T

"Not my fault..." -_-'

"Still! You don't have to be mean about it!"

Being raise by an idiot isn't easy, now I know how it feels for Haruhi from Ouran High School feels about her dad. My uncle is childish and weird otaku, even though he's the eldest in the family, while my dad is the youngest. But he's a kind, caring, and serious person when it comes to stuff and understanding when you needed help. While my dad is the mature one and questions his stupidity on uncle for his behavior in life, but does care about him, deeply. I wondered where he got his personality from and why he is my guardian/God-father in the first place. I'm not that much of otaku, I just like animes because their funny. So I wondered off and explore the garden.

"This place is like the movie, Princess Mononoke, when they were in the forest with the tree spirits." Saying it to myself and saw a trail that leads to the woods. _'That wasn't there when I saw it in the web?'_

I stared at the trail, think that it's one those situations that people go in and never seen from again? Or get killed by something...

"Not gonna happen to me!" Turning around to walk away until something push me to the ground and felt fur-like tail past me. Gasping a bit, I quickly turn to see a white fox standing a foot away from me, holding a messenger bag...

What the-?!

I check under my arm and notice my bag was gone. I slowly approach the fox while softly saying, "Give me the bag back." Taking a few steps forward, the fox ran off into the woods were the trail was. "Hey!" I ran after it, following into the woods. It took about 20 minutes of chasing and lost sight of the fox. "Damn it! Where did it go?" I wondered a bit looking for the fox till I came upon a small area surround by small flowers, I look closer and saw my bag lying on the grass. Running over to it, I pick it up to check if anything was missing inside of it. Suddenly, a cracking sound was coming from beneath me and the ground collapse as I fall into the hole.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

I hit the floor while landing, painfully on my back, I groan as I sat up and look around to see where I'm am. I'm in some kind of room that has a statue with ornaments around it, and paintings of demons and people battling each other.

"A shrine? What's it doing down here?"

...

...

"I don't like the feeling of this place. Hello!? Is anyone up there? Hello?!"

...

...

...

"...And nothing. Great, wonder I could find something to make a rope out of?" I search around the room to find something I could use, but nothing. I walk over to the statue and notice something odd about it.

"An oni? In this shrine? Guessing someone was practicing dark magic in here or just nuts?" I said sarcastically as I touch the head of the oni and its eyes started to glow red.

_'Oh boy!?'_

A large pentagram appeared underneath me as it started to get brighter and brighter. Trying to get away, I rush over to the edge of the pentagram to get off, but was force back after taking a step back.

"Damn it!"

Then a flash of light, brighten the room and everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**120xion: On to the next chapter!**

There was a flash light shot down from the ceiling, creating a pentagram to appear from the floor.

"What's going on?!" All of the exorcist gathered around the pentagram of what was happening, even the trickster, Mephisto.

_ 'Hmm, wonder what's happen here?'_ He thought, calmly smirking. A bright light flash before their eyes and suddenly faded away at in instant. What beholds was a girl lying on the ground, that doesn't seem to be moving. A red/yellow haired woman came in front and hurried to her side.

"She's still breathing get her to the medical room, stat!"

~3 Hours Later~ Rose POV

I woke up with a terrible head ache that feels like I been hit by a truck or something. "*Groan~* My head." I opened my eyes only to see a boy standing there, close to my face, staring at me.

...

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

***SMACK***

I punch him in the face and grab the nearest thing to throw at him, which was a lamp. It hit him on the head, knocking him out cold to the floor. Then two people rushly came in when they heard me scream.

"What's going on?!" A woman wearing a bikini with red/yellow hair. Beside her was a man wearing a odd clown suit, with devilish features that seem familiar from somewhere. They look at the boy that was on the floor with a bump on his head.

...

"Why's Amaimon on the floor?" The clown man asked.

_'Amaimon? Wait a-' _

I look back and forth from Amaimon and the other two in front.

_**'...I'M IN BLUE EXORCIST!?' **_I shouted in my mind while having a blank look on my face.

_'Why in the hell am I in this anime like this?'_Freaking out in my mind a bit as Mephisto start to poke Amaimon on the head.

"Is he going to be alright?" he said rather calmly, still poking him.

"He'll be up in an hour...or so." Not caring what happens to him. Heck, I do that to my uncle a lot when he talks about not caring about him, in an idiotic way, which I throw either a book, a shoe, or anything to knock him out for hours.

"As for my question, why were you in the court room in the Vatican?" Shura asked as I turn to her with a confuse look.

"Courtroom?"

"You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, lying on the ground. People thought that you might be a demon, but they check the results that you are human. So, any reason why you're here?"

"I..." I tried to remember, but a shock wave ran through my head, causing it to hurt, painfully. Grabbing my head to make the pain stop, Shura rush to my side.

"Are you alright?" I nodded as regain myself as Mephisto spoke.

"Seems to me that it won't allow you remember. Hopefully that event is causing to block out the piece of fragment to lock up."

He really pisses me off about that fucking riddle, comment he just said!

"So, what is your name, dear?"

"...Rosetta Sophiana."

"Well, Rose-t-t-tt-ta ?! " He was shock for some reason when he said my name. "Y-You said Rosetta Sophiana, right?"

"Yeah...why?" Narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He laugh nervously as he grab Amaimon and rush to the door.

"Miss Shura, why don't you take her to True Cross Academy? Since she'll be staying here as she tries to remember where she comes." He rushes out, dragging Amaimon behind him.

"Hey, wait!?" Shura yelled but was too late. She turns toward my way as she sign.

"We'll, since your enrolling I might as well get your uniform. So, stay here and don't go anywhere."

_ 'Like where would I go? Honestly, she reminds me of cousin from my mom's side that is in the military.'_ "Alright, um could you get me a boy's uniform instead?"

"Uh, sure. Why though?"

"Cause I don't like skirts. They be showing off your underwear whenever someone pulls it up or the wind. Also, you could get rape while you're wearing it and you'll be defendless!" She stared at me with a shock look as she blink.

"Aren't you just being paranoid-"

"No." I bluntly answered as she sweat drop.

"Okay~, I'll be right back." She left the room as I let out deep breath.

_'Why in the world am I in this show?'_ I mentally sulk. I stare out into space as I was thinking of how was uncle doing back home, which worries me.

_'I hope uncle is alright. I don't him to be worry or he might do something of himself if I went missing.'_ I thought sadly.

now I'm trying to the 3rd one, so it's going to take a while.


	3. News

The next story of Rose and the Exorcist, will be in soon I'm just busy with projects and stuff in college so Be patient, please.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long i was studing for final exams from college, so here it is.

Shura came back with my uniform as I put them on, it seems plain though but I'll just make some adjustments later. She shows me the school and hand a note of the class I'm supposed to be and left me stranded. I wondered around the hall trying to find my classroom, but….

"These doors are fucking the same!" I shouted as I slouch down and sigh. '_How the hell am I supposed to find the class? Shura just left me here, like Iria did when we were looking around the shops in Mexico._' I thought as something in my mind told me to take 6 doors forward and turn right. Normally I don't trust my instincts that much, but did as was told and face the door in front of me. I opened the door and saw a classroom with a few people, and a peculiar 3-mole teacher. Getting stares from people, I look away from them and notice 'Yuki' didn't know I was here. I knock on the side of the door, lightly, but still didn't notice me and said, "Rin, knock it off!"

The person known as 'Rin' shot up and said, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why was the sound coming from you, then?"

I sweatdrop from the situation going on between them, '_Is he too focus of his job to notice me here?_' I thought.

"That's cause-" I cut him off by clearing my throat, getting their attention from the door where I'm standing.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"Um, I'm new here and this is the classroom I'm assigning in?" I nervously said, still didn't like to be stared.

"I haven't heard anything about a new student?"

"That's because she was assign in today." Mephisto pop out of nowhere startling everyone.

"She'll be here in the mean time until furfer notice."

"Uh...yes, Lord Pheles" Yukio said wondering why.

As Mephisto was about to leave when he stop for a minute.

"Oh, and Miss Rose," I turn my head toward him, "Meet me by my office after lunch is over."

"Um...okay?"

He left as Yukio cleared his throat, ting everyone's attendtion.

"Well class, looks like we have a new student today. Why don't you introduse yourself?"

I nodded as i look shyly to the class, but quickly look down and stayed quiet for a while.

"Your name miss...?"

"...Rosetta...Rosetta Sophiana."

"Well, Miss Sophiana, I'm Yukio Okumura, your teacher. How about you sit down and we-"

_**~Bell Rings~**_

'_Saved by the bell.' _I thought as I slowly snuck out of the classroom without no one noticing me.

~Lunch~

I was outside of the schoolyard and walk ariound a bit. I keep getting stares from people because of the uniform I'm wearing. So, i found a tree to relax on and sat down. i grabbed my scetch book and headphones as I select a song on my phone, and began drawing. I was too focusing on the drawing about 20 minutes when I have a feeling that someone is behind me. I stoped and turn to glare at the person.

"What are you doing?" I said, startling the person, who fell backwards from the sudden burst. That is when i realize that it was Rin.

"Sheesh, don't scared me like that." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were the one trying to look at my drawing." i said deadpaned as he tense a bit.

"W-Well a...I..just wanted to see what you were drawing?" he said, figiting his fingers while a tint of blush appeared. I stared at him with a blank look and was about to speak when someone interupted.

"Hey, Okumura! Why are you talking to her when you already have Sheimi?"

I turn to see the trio of mishaves. I wondered how they became friends in the first place?

"I was just wondering what she was doing."

"So, then you like to stalk people, is that it?"

Ri and Bon were glaring at each other and I don't like where this is going, so I'm going to stop this nonscene.

"...How old are you?" They stop glaring at each other and look toward me.

"Who?Me?" Bon asked as i nodded. "16, why?"

"Then why do you have 5-clock shadow that makes you like a perverted old man?"

Rin and Shima were holding in their laughter, while Bon look piss of my blunt response, Konekomaru held back Bon from takling me. Shima regain himself and grabed Bon as well.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Well we better get get going." Shima said draging Bon away.

"Sorry about Bon." Konekomaru said, with apoligize look as they went away.

Rin finally calm down from his laughter.

"I can't beleive you said that to Bon?!"

"Well he look like he flunk a grade or something?" I shuggest.

"By the way, I'm Rin Okumura." He held out his hand as I shook it.

"Rosetta Sophiana, but Rose or Rosetta is fine." I said as I let go.

"So, where you from?" Riin asked.

"America.

"Really? That's pretty far from home, huh?"

"You have no idea..." I look up in the sky watching the clouds go by. We didn't talk for a while until i got up.

"Well, I better see what Bakasto wants.'

"Bakasto?"

"Mephitso."

"Haha, you called Mephisto that?" Rin asked as he laugh.

"Hey, I met him one time, and i aready think of him as a idoit." I suggusted as i walk off.

"See you later." As i waved at him."

"See ya!"


End file.
